Hos-Pih-Tal
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: After a near death experience, Sabrina becomes paranoid of returning to a normal life. Salem tries his best at comforting her as a past figure returns and threatens her safety once again. Rated T for violence and possible language
1. The Other Last One

Chapter 1

 **The Other Last One**

* * *

 ** _~Late 1999, A Day After No Time to Be A Hero; Sabrina's bedroom~_**

"Oh…dear, god" a 12-year-old blonde groans as she clutches her sore stomach and lies in bed. "Salem, hurry up!"

"Hold on there, half-witch!" a concerned Salem yells softly as he concentrates on levitating a bowl of lukewarm tomato soup slowly towards the young girl's direction.

"Come on, focus!" Salem self-yells in an encouraging tone. Sabrina sneezes; this breaks Salem's concentration and disrupts his levitation spell.

The soup bowl flops onto the carpeted floor and shatters into a million pieces.

"Ow!" a hyper-sensitive Sabrina screams as she covers her throbbing and vibrating ears.

"No worries, girl! That mortal soup wouldn't have helped you anyways" Salem covers up the incident with a witty remark.

"What do you mean? Soup always cures the cold" she asks, perplexed.

"Just wait until you hear about the 'Cure a Cold Soup' from the witch world. It's an obvious name, but hey, I was named after the Witch Trials and our spells end in rhymes. So, what did you expect? Anyways, I'll head over to the witch market to buy you some"

"Thanks, Salem!" Sabrina replies without coughing; it's a miracle she made through that sentence, uninterrupted.

"Anytime, Sab. Now get some sleep" Salem suggests before he starts crawling towards the teleportation shower across the hall.

"How? It's 3 P.M" she explains the dilemma: An inability to fall asleep until the melatonin would kick in at nighttime.

"Just…." Salem improvises an answer: "…Listen to a lullaby on your Walkman". He scampers over to the teleportation shower and yells from the bathroom: "See you in 20!"

Then, dead silence as he, the other last one, in the house disappears. Leaving a sickly Sabrina to nurture herself.

She ascends from the bed, walks over to her study desk, and grabs the following items: A pink-colored Walkman, a pair of headphones, and the cassette tape labelled "Brahms Lullaby" [It's in the public domain]

She puts on the headset, insets the cassette, and hits Play:

 ** _"Lullaby and goodnight, with roses bedight_**  
 ** _With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed_**  
 ** _Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed_**  
 ** _Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed"_**

"That's better" she sighs and succumbs to her soft bed and warm blanket

 **" _Lullaby and goodnight, thy mother's delight  
Bright angels beside my darling abide…."_**

 _Then she dozes off into a shallow sleep to recover from her high fever, caused by jumping in the shivering river several times to save Harvey and unintentionally the school bus from drowning during the time-travel episode: No Time to Be A Hero._

 ** _KABOOM!_**

Sabrina snores in bed until she feels a strong vibration from under the bed. Concerned, she pulls off her headset, pauses the tape, and gets up from her bed.

"Come on!" Sabrina says to herself, worried. Her eyes are wide open yet feel too heavy to keep open due to her tiredness.

"Spellman!" a voice screams from the ground floor, causing the 12-year-old to crawl under the bed for safety and concealment purposes.

'Ok, what to do?' Sabrina thinks to herself before she accidentally lets out a loud sneeze.

"Huh!" the other girl yelps in surprise and make her way towards the source of the noise: A little girl's bedroom that was surprisingly empty.

'There's nobody around here; false alarm' she thinks to herself and turns her back, now facing the door that she would exit through until:

"Ow!" she screams and collapses to the carpeted floor, having been attacked with the tip of a young girl's magic broom.

"Who are you?!" Sabrina demands answers as she clenches her weapon of choice.

"Three hundred years ago, Salem Spellman got me imprisoned for human cruelty" she explains as Sabrina walks over to her table counter to grab a wand; her magic's weaker when she's sick. And, thus she needs a wand to channel her magic under such circumstances.

"Salem's not here!" Sabrina explains as she points her wand at the corpse.

"As punishment, I got stripped of my magic. And, thus I'm here to exact my revenge. Since he's not here, I guess you'll have to do!" she groans as she gets up: "I'm gonna suck the magic outta you, kid"

Sabrina gulps but glares at her. The other girl observes the half-star symbol on Sabrina's free palm.

"I could just suck the magic outta you since you're only a half-witch. But Salem got me arrested, and so I'd like to kill you afterwards as revenge" she sadistically explains her motive.

"Give me your best shot!" Sabrina warns her before she points her wand at the girl and takes a few steps forward, but screams and collapses to the ground for painful reasons.

"Ow!" Sabrina screams as she rubs her bleeding foot, caused by stepping on glass shards from the soup bowl.

"Wow, good job, you idiot!" she laughs at Sabrina and stares at the bleeding cuts on the bottom of Sabrina's feet: "This outta make it less painful" she mockingly comments.

She pulls a blood-stained glass shard out of her foot.

"Owwww!" Spellman screams as blood spurts out of her foot and pausing for a few seconds, but feels a strong pull on her legs.

"Wait, what are you-?" Sabrina asks as she grabs onto the carpeted floor. But, unfortunately, she loses her grip and soon the other girl picks up Sabrina and throws her against the wall.

"Ow!" Sabrina screams as she collides with the wall, breaking her nose, spurting blood all over the wall and onto the ground as she collapses onto it.

"Please let me go!" Sabrina pleads and tears up: "I'm not who you're after! Salem screwed you over, not me!"

"Young girl, I don't care!" she yells and stomps on Sabrina's ulna. The young girl screams as a cracking sound emerges from her forearm.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sabrina cries as the other girl grabs the magic broom, but Sabrina gets no reply as the angered girl slams the broom into the 12-year old's scalp

The painful screams and blood flowing down the head continues as the girl keeps hitting Sabrina with the magic broom until it snaps in half.

Sabrina groans in pain and lies on the floor, feeling traumatized and nearly dead. All hope seemed to be lost until Sabrina stared at an outlet and got an idea.

'Ok' Sabrina thought to herself during the life-or-death situation: 'I don't know if this'll work since I'm sick. But, it's worth a try'

Sabrina grabs her wand with her unbroken arm, whispers an electrocution spell to power it, and points towards the other girl.

"Ha, nice try" she mocks Sabrina as she misfires towards her PC monitor, which ultimately works in her favor since it overpowers and explodes, causing a lot of smoke build-up.

"Huh! I can't see!" the other girl complains loudly as the smoke blinds from the room.

Sabrina quietly casts an invisibility spell on herself and sobs quietly in pain as the other girl finds the window and opens it, reducing the smoke so that visibility is improved.

"Where'd she go?" the other girl screams in frustration before running downstairs, looking around the lower house, and leaving.

The spell wears off and Sabrina lies on the blood-stained floor as she stares at the landline next to her nightstand. She couldn't focus on her levitation spell to bring the landline to her, so she painfully crawled to the nightstand, extended her unbroken arm to grab the landline, and called Salem's cell phone.

"Salem…." She pants as her vision's introduced to hot flashes: "…Hurry; need…you"

"Sabrina, are you ok?" Salem asks, feeling concerned

"Please…hurry….Heavy….bleeding….not that kind of bleeding…., bleeding forehead. I'm gonna die…." She groans as her heartbeat rapidly increases: "Hos…pih…tal needed; don't know their number…can't remember it…can't think right now"

"Jesus, kid. Did you trip down the stairs?" he asks as he runs outside the witch store and stands behind a long line for one of the few teleportation phone booths: A phone that you stand in to get teleported to the mortal world.

"No…" she clarifies as her vision becomes more distorted: "…Girl got out of jail…wanted revenge from you…attacked me instead…she's gone….and I'll be too if you don't hurry….I'm gonna faint-"

"-Oh, my god. Anyone but her?" Salem chokes on his speech in disbelief: "Sabrina, try to keep awake. The ambulance's number is-"

That's all that Sabrina could hear before she passed out onto the floor, hopeless and possibly lifeless if Salem didn't return soon.

To be continued


	2. Flunked-Out Therapist

Chapter 2

 **Flunked-Out Therapist**

* * *

~10 hours later; The Witch Hospital~

"How's she holding up, doc?" Salem asks as the warlock nurse approaches the reception towards Salem and the rest of the Spellman's [except for Uncle Quigley since he's been waiting for his Netherworld Passport for 5 years].

"Not too well" he delivers the unfortunate news: "Her ulna's broken and her forehead was heavily bleeding. She'll make it, but such a traumatic incident has left her mind vulnerable"

"What do you mean, nurse?" a concerned Hilda asks: "Does Sabrina have like Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder?"

"It's hard to diagnose the young Spellman with PTSD right now. But, she'll need therapy"

"But…, how will we get her a therapist without revealing her identity?" Zelda asks, concerned.

"Then, I would propose one of you be her therapists. But, none of you are certified therapists" the nurse explains.

"No waiting required, nurse. I may have failed medical school. But, I'm the closest you've got. And, this is all my fault; I started this and now I must end this" Salem explains.

"It's not your fault, Salem" Zelda pats his forehead, hoping to calm him down. "Nurse, what else is needed?"

"Well, I'll prescribe your niece some Benzodiazepine pills; they should help reduce her anxiety. But, their consumption can cause drowsiness as well as increase in irritability and aggression. But, medication won't solve everything and she'll also need therapy, as mentioned previously"

"Wow, it's ironic how medication can still cause you problems; it's called Iatrogenesis" Salem smartly remarks: "See, I know my shi-"

"-Salem, I'm still not giving you the diploma" the nurse cuts him off

"Son of a witch!" Salem yells in failure

"Hold on, this is the guy who failed you?" Hilda asks while chuckling: "What makes you think he'll give you your college degree?"

"Actually, I'll reconsider passing you if you help Sabrina" the nurse contradictory offers

"No, thanks. I'm doing this for Sabrina" Salem rejects the offer: "Maybe later. I need to fix this"

"Salem, it's not your fault!" Zelda repeats herself: "You imprisoned her for the right reasons"

"Can you give me a bit of a refresher on that girl?" the nurse requests: "It made headlines. But, it's been 300 years"

Salem explains: "She owned her own textile company cum shop back then. But, she used magic so that her workers couldn't stop working for 2 days to maximize profits. I visited her to buy a new robe before I found out and busted her; her sentence must have ended and now she's out for revenge!"

"Mr. Saberhagen, we'll need you to speak to the press tomorrow morning about her return. It's made quite the buzz; feeding our subscribers with the latest news is our priority" a press reporter approaches Salem.

"Alright" Salem agrees: "Press coverage can help us catch that bi-I mean witch!"

* * *

 **~10 hours later; the hospital reception~**

"Salem, are you sure you don't wanna teleport back home with us?" Zelda asks him nicely

"I'll see you ladies in the morning" Salem explains and walks straight towards Sabrina's hospital room.

"Alright, Salem. Just don't be too harsh on yourself" she advises him as her and Hilda start heading towards the teleportation booth right outside the hospital.

Salem ignores her advice again about not blaming himself and opens the door, introducing himself to a sight he'd rather not see: A knocked-out Sabrina. Her forehead was bandaged, her broken arm was covered in plaster, and she was inhaling oxygen through nostril tubes.

"What have I done?" Salem self-blames himself again as he jumps onto Sabrina's bed and cuddles into her lap. But, he tears up as he keeps looking at her battered-face: The black eye, cracked forehead, and a broken nose.

"Come on, Salem. Go to bed" he motivates himself and finally succumbs to his REM cycle an hour later.

A young voice awakens him:

"Salem?"

To be continued


	3. She Strikes Again

Chapter 3

 **She Strikes Again**

* * *

A young voice speaks: "Salem?"

"Sabrina? You're awake" Salem stares at her in shock and cries as they both embrace.

"I'm so scared, Salem. Who was that?" Sabrina cries and hugs Salem even tighter: "I'm scared"

"Don't worry" Salem pats her on the shoulder, unintentionally scratching her skin and nearly cutting it

"Ow" she yelps, causing Salem to apologize, retract his claws, and explains the other girl's origins.

"I'm so sorry, Sabrina" Salem apologizes for her injuries

"Salem, it's not your fault! You did the right thing!" Sabrina only repeats what the others have kept telling him: "But, can you promise to protect me everywhere and anytime?"

"I promise" Salem states so before leaving promptly: "But, go to sleep for now. I'll go call Hilda and Zelda to tell them you're awake"

"Can't you just call them in the morning?" Sabrina asks, scared: "I need you here"

"I'll be right back" Salem reassures her and exits the room to call Hilda and Zelda

"Ok…" Sabrina replies and tries her best to sleep; it works for 5 minutes until she hears a noise, causing her heart rate to increase and start sweating and panting.

The noise only gets loud enough to scare Sabrina; she throws a pillow towards the door as it opens.

"Jeez, Sabrina. Calm down!" Salem yells as he barely dodges the thrown pillow: "It's me, Salem"

Salem turns on the lights and notices a hyper-alert Sabrina: Her skin was pale and her hospital gown was drenched from the nervous sweating.

"What's going on in here?" the nurse asks as he reenters the room: "Is there a pillow fight going on? Without me?"

"No, nurse. Sabrina's just having a panic attack" he explains as the nurse pulls out a syringe and points it at Sabrina

"The medication in here should knock her out" the nurse explains and approaches Sabrina, terrifying her and worsening the situation.

"Dude, kids are terrified of needles! Just let me talk to her!" Salem yells at him and tells Sabrina: "Sabrina, just breathe and calm down"

Sabrina steps aside and breathes slowly until she calms down. She continues: "Alright, I'm calm, Salem"

"Good" the nurse replies: "Now go to bed; Salem can spend the night with you if needed"

"That'd be great" Sabrina comments: "But, I need to listen to this lullaby on my Walkman to help me sleep. Wait, I got an idea"

Sabrina tries a spell to teleport her Walkman from her crime scene of a bedroom to the hospital room, but it fails to work.

"Ms. Spellman, you're too weak right now to cast such strong spells" the doctor advises her.

"Don't worry, girlfriend. I'll teleport it for you" Salem reassures the young girl and does so before handing her a Walkman, headset, and lullaby song on a cassette tape.

"Thanks, Salem" Sabrina thanks him as she hits Play and closes her eyes as she lies in bed.

"Alright, I'll see you later" the nurse excuses him and turns off the room's light before exiting the hospital room

"I'm right here if you need anything, Sab" Salem tells her. But he gets no response

"Sabrina? You still there?"

 **" _Lullaby and goodnight, with roses bedight_ _  
_ _With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed_ _  
_ _Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed_ _  
_ _Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed"_**

"Oh, she's asleep; thank goodness" Salem sighs in relief, jumps up the bed, and falls asleep in her lap.

 **" _Lullaby and goodnight, thy mother's delight_ _  
_ _Bright angels beside my darling abide…."_**

 ** _KABOOM!_**

 _"Oh, my gosh!" Sabrina screams and gets up: "Leave me alone!"_

 _To protect herself from an apparent threat, Sabrina removes the headset from her head and throws the Walkman towards Salem._

 _"Sabrina, calm down!" Salem yells at her again as the Walkman nearly hits him; the case door pops open and the cassette pops out_

 _"But…, but I heard an explosion!" Sabrina justifies her freak-out: "I heard it while listening to the lullaby"_

 _"You must be hearing things!" Salem yells at her before the nurse bursts into the room and turns on the lights_

 _"Give her the injection, nurse" a scared Salem orders the nurse: "Now before she strikes again!"_

 _The nurse obeys and approaches a psychologically-disturbed Sabrina:_

 _"Please don't hurt m-" she pleads until the nurse interrupts her with a injection in her elbow, knocking the young girl out._

 _"Keep her away from stuff that triggers those memories" he advises Salem and walks over to the popped-open Walkman_

 _"At least for now" he continues and tosses the Walkman out through the open window. He exits the room._

 _"What am I gonna do?" Salem asks hypothetically and just sleeps on the pillow that Sabrina threw earlier on the ground; he doesn't want to risk sleeping in the same bed as Sabrina in case of another potential attack from her freaked-out self._

 _He situates himself in the pillow and continues:_

 _"I need to fix this"_

 _To be continued_


	4. KABOOM!

Chapter 4

 **KABOOM!**

* * *

 **~10 P.M; the hospital~**

"Salem, the press conference will start in 10 minutes; we need Ms. Spellman" a reporter asks Salem.

"I'll wake her up" Salem explains before he enters Sabrina's hospital room, leaving the reporter waiting outside, but he got bored of waiting and left.

Sabrina was fast asleep in her bed: There was a gauze bandage wrapped around her forehead, her eye was still black but the swelling has gone down, and there was a cast around her broken arm.

Based on her freak-out last time, Salem takes a more careful approach: Grabbing a broomstick and poking her face with the end of it, hoping to wake her up without getting attacked.

"Salem, cut it out" a now awake Sabrina requests, annoyed.

"Do you remember what happened last time?" Salem asks, wondering if her symptoms included short-term memory loss: "You threw that Walkman at me, the nurse knocked you out, and then he threw it out"

"Sorry, Salem…I'm just trying to be calm…. wait, that jerk threw away my Walkman! How dare he!" Sabrina bi-polarly snaps and punches a hole in the wall with her unbroken fist: "I got that for my 11th birthday! Ugh, I'm gonna murder him!"

"Calm down, Sab. You'll get a new one. Right now, you have to get ready for a press conference" Salem tries to calm her down.

"A press conference? There's a press conference?" an unaware Sabrina panics and scans the room for a change of clothes from her hospital gown.

Salem explains to her that giving the incident media attention will help them catch that girl.

"No, I don't want to face her!" the young witchlet rejects the idea, terrified: "She wants to be kill me; she told me that!"

"Kid, I'll protect you" Salem promises which calms the young girl down, for now at least.

Sabrina tries casting a Change-my-Clothes spell on herself, but it doesn't work. But, Salem encourages her to believe in herself and try again. She does try again, with more concentration, and the spell works, zapping a green sweater, white sneakers, and blue jeans over her body.

"Ow…" Sabrina groans as she rolls the sleeve up to reveal her arm cast.

"Let's go" Salem orders her to exit and Sabrina walks towards the door, but gives him a tired look.

"Salem, can't I have a cup of coffee?" Sabrina yawns as they both walk towards the reception to check her out.

"No, you're too young to drink coffee" Salem rejects the offer not only due to her age, but also because caffeine would make her anxious, which was to be avoided right now.

Salem checks her out of the hospital and picks up her medication [a couple of SSRI pills]

"Alright, take 2 pills a day and don't move your broken arm much" Salem explains.

"I should use an arm sling then" Sabrina reasons; Salem walks towards the counter to buy Sabrina exactly that as she waits outside for their taxi to arrive [The taxi would drive them towards the nearest teleporter, which was a 10-minute-drive away].

"Ms. Spellman, tell us what happened?" a reporter immediately asks Ms. Spellman.

"Um…" the 12-year-old tries to recall the incident: "I was sick and then she blew up the front door"

"KABOOM!" Sabrina hears an explosion in her head, causing her to pant from fear.

"Tell us more!" a reporter from a company called Buzzkill asks Sabrina, making sure to get as much as possible to keep readers engaged.

"And…she was bitter about Salem and swore to kill me" Sabrina gulps as her heart and breathing rates increased: "I'm terrified. Not only did she break my nose and arm, but she also broke me"

"KABOOM!" she hears again and screams as she covers both her ears.

Sabrina experiences a panic attack and runs towards the taxi as it arrives.

"Wait, Ms. Spellman!" a bunch of reporters and photographers yell, demanding more to engage their audiences.

"She's done with questions; give her a break" Salem asks as he exits the hospital, carrying a paper bag containing Sabrina's medication and arm sling.

Salem enters the back-passenger seat alongside a panicked Sabrina; he takes out the bag's contents and hands it to her: "Breathe into it; it'll calm you down"

"Salem, can't you like time travel and arrest that girl before she attacked me?" Sabrina proposes a solution as she breathes into the paper bag.

"Don't mess with time" Salem explains to her: "Remember what happened last time [Referencing the episode: No Time to Be a Hero]"

"Ok, can you cast a spell that zaps the memory of that incident from my brain?" Sabrina suggests without much thought.

"Sabrina, I'm not messing with your brain! Now shut up and calm down!" he snaps at her, which sent chills down the girl's spine; she couldn't remember the last time he ever yelled at her.

"Ok…" Sabrina sighs and remains quiet.

"Postpone welcome party. She needs rest" Salem texts into his two-way pager to Hilda: "Tell everyone to sleep"

"Hey, I'm sorry for snapping at you, Sabrina; it's been a rough few days…" Salem apologizes, but pauses as he notices the young girl asleep, with her head leaning on the window.

"Gross, she's drooling all over my window" the driver complains, feeling disgusted.

"I'll pay you extra for cleaning" Salem calms him down and then asks him: "Say, can you pull over next to that music shop?"

* * *

 **~10:30 P.M; outside Sabrina's bedroom~**

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Salem!" Sabrina apologizes after he hears about the upset driver: "I'll pay you back; I swear!"

"Don't sweat it; let's just go to bed" Salem brushes it off as Sabrina opens her bedroom door.

"Um…, Salem. Can't we just sleep on the couch tonight?" a triggered Sabrina asks as the memories return.

"Sabrina, I know it's scary to sleep where you were attacked. But you must face your fears!" Salem tries explaining to her: "And that's why I want you to listen to Brahms Lullaby, despite it triggering memories of the explosion"

He hands her a brand-new pink Walkman with the tape inside; he explains: "Listen to it until you're no longer scared"

Sabrina listens as she puts on the headset and plays the cassette tape.

 **" _Lullaby and goodnight, with roses bedight  
With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed  
Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed  
Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed"_**

 **" _Lullaby and goodnight, thy mother's delight  
Bright angels beside my darling abide…."_**

"KABOOM!" Sabrina hears in her head again, but takes Salem's advice and ignores the imaginary explosion and lies down in her bed, wearing her pajamas.

After a couple of times, Sabrina tunes out the explosion sound and falls asleep peacefully as Salem, who wasn't scared anymore for now, lies alongside her.

"This'll be tough" he admits to himself: "But, we're making progress"

He shuts his eyes and falls asleep.

"Sabrina, wake up!" Hilda yells to wake up Sabrina: "It's time for school!"

"Ugh…is it morning already?" Salem groans as he wakes up, having slept for only a few hours before the disruption.

Salem pulls the headset off an asleep Sabrina's head and then yells: "Sabrina, wake up!"

"Ugh…, Salem. What time is it?" Sabrina asks as she wakes up and rubs her tired eyes with an unbroken arm.

"Time for school" Salem answers before Sabrina grabs her change of clothes and her waterproof cast cover and walks to the bathroom.

Salem walks down the stairs and notices Chloe standing by the open door; he asks her: "Hey, so you know the plan, right?"

"Yeah, Aunt Hilda explained me everything" Chloe answers back.

"Just make sure she's ok; Sabrina's still nerve-racked" he requests before asking her: "Do you want to come in and have breakfast? Sabrina's gonna take at least 30 minutes to get ready"

"Yeah" she agrees and enters the house.

To be continued


	5. My Last Day Being Alive

Chapter 5

 **My Last Day Being Alive**

* * *

 _ **~Greendale Middle School: School Hallway; 10 minutes before 1st period~**_

"Chloe, I'm nervous" Sabrina admits as they enter the building: "I look like a wreck; how do I explain myself?"

"Relax, nobody will notice…" Chloe tries to calm down her best friend, but pauses as exactly that happens as they walk down the hallway: Everyone stares at Sabrina's physique [Broken arm in a sling, bandaged forehead, black eye, bandaged nose].

"You might wanna take that back" Sabrina sarcastically comments as Harvey approaches them, excited.

"Hey, Sabrina…whoa, what the heck happened to you?" he asks, surprised.

"Um…I just fell off my bike" Sabrina lies, feeling bad for having to conceal the truth, but what other choice did she have?

"Ouch!" Harvey comments before asking: "That still doesn't explain the black eye"

"Jeez, Harvey. Stop asking so many questions?!" Sabrina snaps at him before apologizing and then lying again: "Sorry, it's the medications, not me. Anyways, um…I crashed my bike right into Gem Stone. We both fell to the ground and that ruined her new dress. So, she got angry and beat me up"

"Ouch!" Harvey repeats.

Fortunately, the interrogation stops as the warning bell rings: Harvey says goodbye and heads to his 1st period classroom, which was across the hall from Sabrina and Chloe's classroom.

"Sab, you shouldn't have thrown Gem under the bus" Chloe scolds Sabrina as they walk to their 1st period class, English.

"I didn't have a choice; Harvey can't discover my secret" Sabrina admits as she opens the door: "Oh, crud" she sighs as everyone stares at her and start whispering.

Sabrina and Chloe just ignored the gossip and sat in their seats, which were right across from each other, best-friend style.

"Wow, Gem beat her to a pulp" a student sitting behind Sabrina whispered to another student; it seemed like everyone eavesdropped

"Yeah, I thought they were lying" another student replies.

"Alright class, let's review for the Odyssey" the sub teacher, Ms. Magrooney [Sabrina's witch teacher in Sabrina's Secret Life], asks the class as 1st period starts: "Can someone tell me a central theme?"

A student answers: A central theme is perseverance and explains the various instances where Odysseus was beaten down by the world, but still pushed through and came out victorious at the end.

Sabrina felt a connection to Odysseus, given recent circumstances.

"Gem Stone, please report to the principal's office" an intercom announcement sends chills down Sabrina and Chloe's 4-feet spines.

"Yeah!" the entire class cheers: "Let's go!"

"What have you done?" Chloe asks as she glares at Sabrina, but the 12-year-old blonde only gives a guilt-ridden look.

* * *

 **~End of 1st period: 30 minutes later~**

"Class dismissed" Ms. Magrooney announces just as the bell rings.

"Smellman!" a pissed-off voice yells and tackles Sabrina to the floor.

"Ow, I'm sorry, Gem!" the blonde screams as she hears a crack in her broken arm.

"Gem, let her go!" Chloe yells for mercy, but all fails as Gem punches Sabrina in the face, leading to another black eye and a crowded student body surrounding them.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the crowd cheers before Gem kicks Sabrina in the groin [Yes, it hurts girls too].

"Ow!" Sabrina screams and then Gem freezes, and so does everyone else.

"Huh?" a confused Chloe sighs in confusion: "What's going on here?"

"I casted a time-freeze spell on all but you two" Ms. Magrooney answers the question and introduces herself: "Sabrina, I teach freshmen at Greendale High and the witch school"

"Hi, Ms. Magrooney; I'm so sorry for all this ruckus" Sabrina apologizes as she gets up and rubs her sore eye: "I'm sure you've seen the witch news about that girl"

"I sure have" she replies: "It'll get better, Sabrina; no need to panic. But, while Gem didn't get in trouble since that supposed beat-up occurred off-campus, I'm giving you a detention after-school tomorrow for lying about Gem"

"Ugh" Sabrina groans, half-accepting her punishment.

"I'll call your Aunts to pick you up" Ms. Magrooney continues.

Sabrina asks Ms. Magrooney: "Do you anything about her?"

"I know just as much as Salem does" she replies: "But, I'll fax your aunts if I find new info"

"Do you know how we catch her?" a concerned Chloe asks, but Ms. Magrooney just nods in disagreement and comments: "On the detention slip, I'll just say you had your cell phone out during class"

"But, I'm 12. Gem Stone is the only 12-year-old in our grade that has a cell phone!" Sabrina protests but then sighs: "Never mind"

"Good" the substitute teacher agrees and shuts the door: "See you at witch school in a few years, Sabrina"

"Alright, Chloe. Stand back" Sabrina warns her before chanting a spell: "By the time the time-freeze spell is up, let everyone forget about my Gem Stone screw-up"

The time-freeze spell wears off and the anterograde amnesia spell initiates.

"Sabrina, what happened?" a confused Harvey asks as he notices more bruises on Sabrina's face, including another black eye and some missing baby teeth.

"I was walking down the hallway stairs, but I tripped forward and hit my face on the school water fountain" Sabrina lies again.

"Ouch, first you fall off your bike and broke your arm, now this. Sabrina, you can take quite the beating" Harvey remarks.

"Tell me about it" Sabrina sighs before asking, confused: "Wait, do you remember anything about Gem beating me up?"

"Nope," Harvey replies, innocently and leaves.

"Phew, that was a close one" Sabrina sighs in relief as they both walk towards the front office; the hallways were now surprisingly abandoned.

"Sabrina, I'm scared for you" Chloe admits, discouragingly.

"Me too, but The Odyssey taught me to persevere. And I'm risking my life, but I have a plan to deal with that girl" Sabrina replies in an encouraging manner and whispers the plan into her best friend's ear.

"Girl, that's crazy talk!" Chloe disagrees with the confidential plan: "You're not fully recovered yet; this is a bad idea! You're gonna get your butt kicked!"

"Well, recovery will take a long time and I could use magic to speed it up" Sabrina argues: "But, I cast a healing spell on my fractured ankle some months back, but my feet morphed into those of a chicken; I'm not messing with mother nature anymore"

"I still disagree with your plan" Chloe maintains.

"I just wanted to share the plan with you; I never asked if you agreed with it" Sabrina remarks with a risky tone: "I'll start the plan when everyone's asleep. That way, nobody will try and stop me"

"But, Salem sleeps in your room. How will you deal with him?" Chloe brings some reasoning into the discussion, but Sabrina just gives her an "I Got This" look on her bruised face.

"Be careful, Sabrina" Chloe warns her as Sabrina heads towards the front office to be picked up by Aunts Hilda and Zelda: "Are you sure you couldn't use a sidekick on your mission?"

"No, Chloe. This is between me and her" Sabrina declines the offer and leaves Chloe behind: "In case this is my last day being alive, I love you, Chloe"

* * *

 **~Sabrina's bedroom; 11 P.M~**

Sabrina's sitting up in her bed as Salem removes her forehead bandage and applies some disinfectant on the cut.

"Ow. Ow. Owwww!" Sabrina yelps in pain as the area stings.

"Stay still" Salem warns her as he applies a new bandage on her forehead: "You just had to piss off Gem Stone, didn't you?"

"I already apologized!" Sabrina yells as she rubs an icepack on her more-recent black eye.

"No, I should actually apologize" Salem has a change of heart: "This is all my fault"

"Salem, don't start blame yourself again" Sabrina fails to convince him otherwise, but then hugs him.

"Sabrina, I love you. And I would never forgive myself if she hurt you" Salem admits and cries right onto Sabrina's shoulder.

"I love you too, Salem. But what if we got into a battle and she didn't end up hurting me? Then would you be at peace" Sabrina asks, foreshadowing her plan.

"If she was taken care of and you weren't hurt, then yeah. But the odds of that are low and I'm unsure about a battle" Salem answers, but would later regret doing so.

"Alright, let's not think of that" Sabrina tries to distract Salem as she swallows some water with her pills: "So, I asked Aunt Hilda and Zelda to make a quick stop at the music shop since I wanted to buy some encouragement music to listen to on my Walkman. But they ran out"

"Ah, shucks" Salem sighs in disappointment: "Let me share with you a location-finding spell. Now repeat after me: Where the tape is I can't foresee, tell me wherever it may be"

"Where the tape is I can't foresee, tell me wherever it may be" Sabrina repeats before a voice speaks into her head: "Look in your bookshelf"

Sabrina follows the voice's orders, scans her bookshelf, and finds an already owned tape.

"Wow, I forgot I had this tape. Thanks, Salem, that's a helpful spell" Sabrina admits: "It should be used more often"

"No, it's tricky" Salem explains: "It's easy to find something as small as a music tape, but looking for larger things like people and witches are rarely successful because it takes up so much energy"

"Interesting" Sabrina replies as she brainstormed her plan, which began with lying: "Dang it, the batteries ran out; how am I supposed to listen to my music?"

"Don't worry, sister. They're somewhere downstairs in the toolbox" Salem tells her not to worry and scampers down the stairs.

'That should keep him busy for a while' Sabrina thinks to herself and casts the recently-acquired spell: "Where the girl is I can't foresee, tell me wherever she may be";

Sabrina's vision flashes as she severely weakens due to the spell's high energy cost.

"Oh, god. This was a terrible idea" Sabrina admits as she nearly passes out and collapses onto the ground; she hears a voice: "Netherworld, she's hiding somewhere in Block 666"

Sabrina gets up disoriented and grabs a few supplies, including some weapons, from her room and stores them into a small backpack. She then struggles to carry the backpack due to her broken arm, but she succeeds after a few tries. The young half-witch boldly enters the bathroom, careful to shut the door completely.

'I might die, but I have to track that girl and deal with her myself; no more running away' Sabrina thinks to herself in a half-encouraging manner as she stands under the teleportation shower.

Before she's teleported, Sabrina lets out a tear and cries:

"In case I don't make it, I love you, guys"

To be continued


	6. Powerless

Chapter 6

 **Powerless**

* * *

~Netherworld; 5 minutes later~

Sabrina stands still and looks behind, questioning if she should head back home, but quickly decides against that after noticing the long lines near the cross-dimensional teleporters.

"Hey, it's Sabrina Spellman" the 12-year-old hears some bystander comment as she walks towards the Netherworld Town, determined to find the girl.

"She got beat up" another spectator comments.

To tune them out, Sabrina pulls the encouragement music tape from her pocket and proceeds to insert it into her Walkman. Unfortunately, Sabrina was walking whilst doing so and tripped on her shoelace.

Sabrina collapses to the pavement and screams in pain.

"Ow!" Sabrina groans as she rubs her broken arm and crawls towards her Walkman, but is interrupted when a random foot kicks her across the face.

"Ow!"

Sabrina looks up and it's the girl looking from above; the crowd runs away in fear, having recognized the girl who was trying to hide.

"You're a gone girl now!" the girl comments as she grabs Sabrina's shirt-collar by her left hand and pins her against the wall.

"Ow!" the girl screams as Sabrina bites her left arm, involuntarily causing her to release the young girl and collapse to the ground, grabbing her bitten hand.

Sabrina grabs a bag of rocks from her backpack and repeatedly swings it at the fallen girl, with no holding back on the violence until the girl's face is covered in blood and she ultimately losing conscious, on the surface, at least.

"Wow, that was easier than expected" Sabrina comments as she walks away to go call the police. But, the girl only faked her unconsciousness and quietly sneaks up behind Sabrina, puts on an illegal power-transfer glove, and grabs the back of the young girl's skull.

"Ow!" Sabrina screams as she feels the magic getting sucked out of her body; the other girl chuckles as she feels overwhelmed by the power rush, like a drug.

"Please! Have mercy!" a weaker Sabrina screams to be spared as her vision starts flashing, but to no avail.

After the transfer was finished, Sabrina collapsed to the ground, defeated and literally powerless; she was heavily panting and felt extremely weak: Losing magic was like losing blood.

"Listen, you got my magic. Just let me go!" Sabrina begs for her life, but that fails as the girl grabs Sabrina's skull and starts squeezing on it, hoping to crush her head to pieces and kill Sabrina.

"Let her go!" a familiar voice screams, which causes the girl to run off.

"Salem? I'm sorry….help…" Sabrina says as the black cat runs towards her.

"Don't worry, the ambulance is on its way" Salem reassures and then orders her: "I'm going after her; stay here".

Sabrina nods and lies on the ground, clutching her aching chest. Salem zaps his broom out of thin air and flies on it, taking a surveillance of the Netherworld from above to hopefully locate the girl.

"Agh!" a tweenaged girl screams from below as lightning starts striking in the sky. Salem quickly descends to the ground and yells: "Let her go!"

She abides and runs on foot.

"Are you hurt, sweetie?" Salem asks the tweenager, but she nods in disagreement: The suction of power was interrupted by Salem.

Salem flies on his broom and gets a birds-eye view of the girl running. The girl looks above at Salem, casts a spell, and zaps a bolt of lightning at him with her hands. Fortunately, Salem zaps a mirror out of thin air and holds it to reflect the lightning back at the girl.

"OOOOW!" she screams and collapses due to electrocution. Feeling accomplished, Salem descends to the ground; him and soon the police cars corner the girl.

"Freeze!" the cops yell at the girl and point their wands at her [Wands are like guns]. But the girl doesn't abide and zaps them and Salem with lightning, leading to screams of pain and lie on the ground in pain.

'I'll be even more powerful by sucking their magic' the girl thinks to herself and proceeds to put on her power-transfer glove, but is interrupted when a thrown brick hits her in the face, causing her to drop the glove and collapse onto her back with a bleeding forehead.

"Sabrina?" Salem whispers in confusion as he stares at the 12-year-old girl: She was slouching, angry, and clutched her aching chest: "Shouldn't you be in an ambulance?"

"I…chased …her" Sabrina pants, starts coughing due to severe weakness, and takes a knee to clutch her throbbing chest.

"Sabrina, stay there!" Salem warns her as him and the officers get up; Salem walks towards Sabrina and the police arrest the actually unconscious girl with handcuffs.

Sabrina slowly walks towards the power-transfer glove on the ground. But her weak legs cause her to collapse onto the pavement. Salem grabs the glove and hands it to her.

Sabrina puts on the glove and grabs the girl's skull to transfer magic back into herself, empowering the girl physically and mentally due to finally getting some closure.

"Salem, it's over? Finally, over" Sabrina whispers to the cat and stares in satisfaction as the cops carry the unconscious girl into the police car.

And, as expected, the press arrived but Salem requests them: "Photos are fine, but no interview questions until later; Ms. Spellman must go home and rest"

Surprisingly, the press listened and left them both alone after taking some photographs.

"Let's go home, Sabrina," Salem says to the 12-year-old before they both fly on Salem's broom to make their way towards the downtown teleporter.

To be continued


	7. Epilogue

The Final Chapter

 **Epilogue**

* * *

 _ **~7 hours later; 6:30 A.M in the Netherworld~**_

"Thank you, Ms. Spellman" the final journalist thanks her after she answered his question. And with that, the sea of press and news journalists stop crowding Sabrina and Salem as thy head back.

"Phew, that was long" an exhausted Sabrina sighs as she sips from a bottle of orange juice.

"Do you blame them?" Salem comments: "She was the most infamous criminal of the century; her returning to jail made huge headlines"

They both head into their taxi to reach the closest teleporter, which was 20 minutes away.

"So, I just texted Aunt Hilda and explained everything" Salem explains: "She's glad you're safe. But you're grounded for 2 weeks because you snuck out and went after her"

"Ugh!" Sabrina groans: "Wasn't having detention enough?"

"Well, you did the wrong thing" Salem answers before hugging her: "I'm just glad you're alright. But don't ever go after a criminal ever again, promise me"

"I promise" she replies and yawns from tiredness, breaking free from the hug: "Gosh, I'm tired"

"Get some sleep" Salem suggests

"Can't I just get a coffee?" Sabrina asks.

"No, you're too young to drink coffee; just get some sleep" Salem rejects and hands an audio-listening device and its supplements her: "Here, I picked it up from where you dropped it"

"Thanks, Salem" Sabrina thanks him, puts on the headset, and listens to her lullaby.

 **" _Lullaby and goodnight, with roses bedight_**  
 ** _With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed_**  
 ** _Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed_**  
 ** _Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed_**

"Hey, can you speed it up?" Salem requests the taxi driver: "She'll be late for school…"; he pauses after realizing that it's the same taxi driver from earlier: "Hey, it's you again!"

 **" _Lullaby and goodnight, thy mother's delight_ _  
_ _Bright angels beside my darling abide…."_**

"Yeah, it's me" the taxi driver replies: "How can I forget you after she dro…"

He pauses in shock as he notices Sabrina leaning her head against the window, drooling:

"Oh, come on, I just cleaned that!"

"I'll pay extra; I promise"

The End


End file.
